


Concupiscence

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Communication, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), for someone's sake read the tags before reading this, just two eldritch beings in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: The world didn't end, and Crowley and Aziraphale are enjoying a quiet life, spending most of their time in each other's company. But there are still some things unsaid, and after Crowley has an unpleasant encounter with a mongoose, they both make their own confessions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/gifts).



> **Content Note**
> 
> They have sex while Crowley is a snake. It's softlit and sappy and emotional but he is still a snake. The entire time. If that doesn't appeal to you, give this one a miss!
> 
> For Mira who gave me the prompt Aziraphale and Crowley accompanying the Them to the zoo, and Crowley having an encounter with a mongoose. Not quite sure if this was what you were expecting to come out of that prompt XD

“Fluffy little bastard.” Crowley groused as he coiled himself over the back and across the seat of the sofa, taking up all of the space as if to make a point.

“Yes dear.” Aziraphale gave a long-suffering sigh as he carefully lifted and rearranged part of Crowley’s serpentine midsection so he could at least fit into his favourite spot on his favourite sofa. It earned him a hiss, of course, but when had Aziraphale ever been afraid of Crowley’s hissing?

“It knew what I was, the sanctimonious little twerp.”

Crowley told him, rearing up to look Aziraphale in the eye.

“Yes dear.” Aziraphale repeated. “I’m sure it must have been quite terrifying for you. Facing down Satan himself with a pint-sized Antichrist and a crank handle was surely nothing compared to encountering a mongoose behind a fence at London Zoo.”

“Looked me right in the eye, it did. Hissed and everything.” Crowley elaborated, sighing dramatically and shifting position again, nearly pushing Aziraphale off the sofa.

“Darling, must you do that? One doesn’t expect to wrestle an anaconda – or whatever you are – of an evening. Sit … lie … coil? … still Crowley, for Heaven’s sake.”

Aziraphale could have sworn Crowley gave him a baleful look, despite his serpent countenance being less expressive than his man-shaped one. Aziraphale tentatively put a mollifying hand on Crowley’s head and stroked a little. When Crowley bared his fangs slightly, Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Do you expect me to believe you’re going to bite me?”

“Well no, but you might look a little intimidated.”

Aziraphale shook his head slowly. “Crowley, are you sincerely telling me that your ego is bruised because you were stared down by a mongoose? Good lord.”

“No.” Crowley said, rather unconvincingly. “I’m telling you that it’s an obnoxious furball and it would ssssserve it right if one of the lions had it for sssssupper. Whose idea was it to go to the blasted zoo anyway? We’re not babysitters.”

“Well, Anathema was rather left in the lurch after young Newton came down with that cold. Taking all four of the Them to the zoo is a daunting task for any one person, even a witch.”

Crowley rippled in a way that Aziraphale interpreted as a shrug.

“’Spose so. I’m not going near that steely-eyed bastard again, though.”

“A wise choice.” Aziraphale concurred, picking up his mug and taking a long sip of cocoa. Crowley mumbled a few more insults about the mongoose, before giving a hissing sigh and letting his head drop to Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale continued to drink his cocoa and read his latest acquisition, an obscure volume on Victorian fairy lore, but he couldn’t help worrying. Why on earth would such a small thing as a mongoose bother Crowley so? He was quite determined to find out.

Perhaps it had something to do with Crowley being in his snake form more of late? They’d gone millennia without Aziraphale getting to see him thus, but in the last couple of weeks Crowley had frequently transformed of an evening. He hadn’t mentioned it beyond a casual “d’ya mind, angel?” to which Aziraphale had replied that he didn’t.

The truth was, he found Crowley’s serpent form magnificent, and loved to see it. But he was unsure whether Crowley would like to hear that. Ever since the world thankfully didn’t end, they hadn’t quite talked about their feelings. They’d fallen into the habit of spending most days together, enjoying the sights and sounds and tastes of the city, and passing each evening together in the bookshop, drinking and talking. He’d heard Crowley laugh more in the last six months than in the last six thousand years, and the sound left him feeling warm all through the next day.

Every so often Crowley would rest a hand comfortably on Aziraphale’s leg, or wrap an arm around him. He’d flash that smile, the one that reached all the way to his beautiful yellow eyes. Aziraphale found himself getting bolder too, squeezing Crowley’s hand, sometimes even brushing his lovely red hair out of his eyes. One night, after many drinks, he’d leaned up and kissed Crowley on the cheek by way of goodbye. Crowley had looked startled but not displeased, his fingers briefly fluttering up to touch his cheek, where Aziraphale had kissed it.

It was slow progress. They were still learning to be comfortable together, to be safe. The pace of things felt quite natural and easy, but Aziraphale had felt more and more lately that he needed to – wanted to – be clearer about what they were to each other. To articulate all the things that were already being said by light touches and fetching one another’s favourite drinks. By Crowley picking up those delicious Pain au Chocolat that Aziraphale so loved, or by Aziraphale getting them tickets to the latest film at that little independent cinema Crowley liked.

When Crowley left that night, miracling himself back to his flat to save transforming into his man-shaped form (“bit hard for a snake to drive the Bentley, I’ll pick it up tomorrow, yeah?”), Aziraphale resolved to be a bit braver next time.

Except when Crowley came to get the Bentley, he didn’t actually knock on the door to the bookshop. He didn’t call. Three days came and went, and still Crowley didn’t pop by. Aziraphale considered making a surprise visit to his flat, but aside from one fateful night, he’d never visited there. It always felt like Crowley’s private space, something he shouldn’t intrude upon. When nearly a week had passed, he decided to call Crowley, but was met only with a non-committal “nuh, got a few things going on. See you soon, angel.”

Eventually Aziraphale could bear it no more. Too many wasted years, too many misunderstandings … not any more. Before he’d even had his morning cup of Earl Grey, he picked up the phone and dialled. This time when Crowley answered, he barely gave him a chance to speak.

“Anthony Crowley if you don’t come over here right now, I swear I shall miracle you here myself. What on earth is this about? If it’s about that damned Mongoose I shall … shall …arrange for it to be transferred to another zoo! All mongooses … mongeese? … will be banned within a fifty mile radius of London.”

When he’d finished wheezing with laughter, Crowley told Aziraphale to crack open the wine despite the early hour, and he’d be right over. Aziraphale opened a delicious Cabernet Sauvignon, rummaged in the fridge and found some aged Gouda to go with it, and settled down to read Jane Eyre and wait.

Crowley arrived not fifteen minutes later, looking slightly dishevelled. His hair was messier than usual, less an artful swoop of red, more like he’d just fallen out of bed. His black t shirt and jeans, though pristine, looked more lived-in than usual, and his black boots looked vaguely dusty.

“Crowley! Are you quite alright?” Aziraphale asked worriedly, offering him a glass of wine. Crowley took it gratefully and sank down on the sofa.

“’m fine angel. Sorry to worry you.”

“It’s quite alright if you don’t want to spend every day with me, you know. I am quite certain you have a life outside of this bookshop.”

Crowley made a noise that didn’t seem to know whether it wanted to be a laugh or a scoff.

“Oh yeah. Painting the town every night, me. Got a string of angels who can’t wait to see me pull off my slick dance moves.”

Aziraphale, having seen Crowley dance in one unfortunate incident in a club in the 1970s, valiantly smothered his laugh with a quick swallow of wine.

“Come then. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Crowley stared glumly into his wineglass and muttered something that sounded like eyevottashed.

“I beg your pardon?”

Crowley sighed and raised his eyes to meet Aziraphale’s in a look that was trying to be nonchalant, and failing spectacularly.

“I’ve gotta shed, angel. My skin. As a snake.”

“I hardly thought you meant as a human.” Aziraphale said drily. “But is that … a problem? I mean, does it hurt? Can I help in some way?”

“What? No! I’m not letting you help me shed!”

Crowley stood up and paced around the floor of the bookshop. Aziraphale could feel the edge of the demon’s aura, normally a deep yet soothing storm cloud that cleared the air and made the world smell of ozone and rain, turned to jagged lightning that wanted to strike.

“Been a snake more often ‘cause my human-shaped corporation feels strange when I need to shed. Too tight.”

“You know I don’t mind which of your forms you take, Crowley ...”

Crowley nodded sharply and kept pacing, hands shoved into those ridiculously small pockets of his.

“’s why I was so upset at the stupid mongoose.”

“Yes, you did overreact rather. Why should an ancient eldritch being care about a small hissing mammal?”

Crowley gave him a look that clearly said _I’d really like it if you could just figure this out so I didn’t have to say it_. But unfortunately Aziraphale was drawing a blank. After a few minutes of pacing and staring and making unintelligible grumbling sounds, Crowley flopped down on the sofa beside Aziraphale.

“Reminded me that my demon form is no better than an animal, didn’t it? Might be over 6000 years old but the bloody mongoose still saw me as a giant bloody snake. And of course it happened right when I need to shed so I need to be snake-shaped more often.”

“It never seemed to bother you before.” Aziraphale pointed out. “Your home décor and sartorial choices often have a snake motif. I had been under the impression you were quite comfortable with being a serpent.”

“Yeah … yeah, I am. Mostly. Been that way a long time, y’know? And a part of me saw it as sticking the finger up at Her … well, bit hard to do that as a snake, but you get my point.”

“I do, yes.”

Crowley fixed Aziraphale with a long and slightly drunk gaze.

“Damnit, gotta be sober for this I think.” He winced as the wine left his bloodstream. Aziraphale followed suit, reasoning that if Crowley thought he needed to be sober to say whatever he had to say, Aziraphale probably needed to be sober to hear it. “Thing is angel, that was then. When we were meeting every couple hundred years apart from the period we spent at the Dowlings. You never saw me as a snake. Never saw me shed.”

“I don’t have to see it now if you do not wish it. I will always respect your privacy.”

“It’s not that.” A muscle in Crowley’s jaw jumped. He looked deeply frustrated. “Want to be here, don’t I? It’s been great, honestly, being here with you every night.”

“Stay, then. Dearest, you could shed here if you wanted to. Just tell me what you need … I am sorry I don’t know as much about snakes as I should, I really ought to have looked into the needs of your serpent corporation more.”

“I’m not a pet.” Crowley said shortly, pouring more wine into his newly-emptied glass, glaring at it for a long moment, then appearing to remember he needed to be sober for this conversation and banishing it with a regretful look.

“Crowley! Do you honestly think I would not see you as still you, regardless of your form?”

“You’re the one who started talking about the needs of my serpent corporation!”

“All your corporations have needs. As do mine. I fail to see how that is an insult?”

“Angel you’re not understanding me!”

“That’s probably because you’re not making any sense!”

There was a flash of demonic power and a scent like a bonfire, and Aziraphale once more found himself sharing the sofa with a large black and red snake. Crowley raised his head so he and Aziraphale were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Are you ssssseriously trying to tell me that you can look on this form and still see it as me?”

“Who else would you be? For crying out loud, Crowley.”

There was a long, sibilant sigh, during which Aziraphale watched Crowley steadily, wishing he would just say what was on his mind. This from the demon who had the brass neck to accuse Aziraphale of prevaricating around a subject. Crowley was still glaring at him, and Aziraphale was seized by the urge to run his fingers over Crowley’s elegant head and neck, show him how beautiful Aziraphale found him.

“Crowley, you have been a serpent frequently lately. Do we not still have the same conversations? Have I not proven myself perfectly comfortable enough to move you when you take over my entire sofa and leave me no place to sit down?”

“Yeah, but you could move a house cat that way. Means nothing.”

“Well … what would you like it to mean? You’re being incredibly obtuse.”

“And you’re normally much better at reading between the lines!”

“Crowley! You can’t expect me to just know what you mean.”

Crowley drew himself up higher, looking down at the angel. For a moment Aziraphale could practically see him bristling with frustration, then he gave a sharp, annoyed hiss, and subsided.

“Alright. Look, I’ve been waiting for the right moment to tell you that I want to spend every night with you, just like this, reading and talking and getting to sit close to you. For as long as you want. For as long as there are books to read and sofas to sit on. And after this world ends, we’ll find somewhere else to go. Because I only want to be with you. Bloody loved you for hundreds, thousands, of years, haven’t I? But then this happened.”

Aziraphale couldn’t keep a smile from spreading across his face as he reached up and pressed his palm against the side of Crowley’s jaw.

“I have been wanting to tell you that I love you too, Crowley, of course I do. I’m sorry, I was waiting for the right moment and it never seemed to come. At least, I never seemed to be brave enough.”

“And then I started wearing this corporation.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale reached out and drew Crowley closer, until some of his body was looped over Aziraphale’s legs and stomach, reaching up to cup the demon’s face in both hands. “I am in love with you. In any and all of your forms. I cannot quite believe we’re saying this for the first time while discussing the behaviour of a mongoose, but I’ll take it. I adore you. I have been hoping that you might want … want a little more, perhaps. From me. I mean, if you would like. Or we can keep things as they are, that would also be wonderful.”

“Angel, I want everything, with you. Want to spend my days and nights with you, take you out to that little cafe you like that makes those salted caramel doughnuts, go to concerts and plays and debate them with you after, maybe …. maybe kiss you, hold you, if you … want that.”

“I want that.” Aziraphale rubbed his thumb carefully over the scales of Crowley’s jaw. “I want that very much.”

Crowley shivered slightly and tilted his head curiously.

“Whatcha doing there, angel?”

“Making my feelings perfectly clear. Crowley … kiss me.”

“Let me go so I can switch back, then.”

“No, Crowley. Kiss me now.”

“I … I don’t think that will feel very nice to you, angel. I can’t exactly kiss you properly.”

“I don’t care.” Aziraphale drew Crowley down to him and pressed several soft, careful kisses to his mouth and jaw. Crowley gave a low hiss and turned away, burying his head against the back of the sofa.

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear.” Aziraphale ran a tentative finger down Crowley’s spine. “I won’t do it again.”

“I … liked it a bit too much, angel.” Crowley muttered. “Felt nice.”

“And that’s bad because …?”

Crowley just turned to him with a stricken look that Aziraphale could see even through his serpentine features.

“Now, Crowley. I will not see my best friend … my love … brought so low by a silly little mongoose. Let us talk this out and have done with it. Tell me frankly what is on your mind.”

Crowley gave a long, hissing sigh. “Fine. Angel, when I said I want to kiss you and hold you ...”

“You want to be intimate with me. I have seen how you look at me, Crowley. I want that too, more than you know.”

Crowley bent his head at that and nuzzled Aziraphale’s shoulder gently. The angel felt the love and tenderness radiating from the demon, and it made him warm through to his very core.

“It’s just that I still feel the same way about you when I’m a serpent.”

“…. and?”

“Well. That.”

“Let me be sure I understand. You’re upset because you still find me attractive, when you’re a snake.”

“I never said it made sense.”

“No dear, but it’s confusing to the point where I am wondering if we both got drunk again and neither of us noticed.”

“Angel, it’s just … this is the form I had in Hell. After my fall. I wasn’t human-shaped again until the wall of Eden. I’ve come to … to associate myself with this form. As you pointed out, I’ve got accessories and things...”

Aziraphale listened, stroking the long curve of Crowley’s back, thinking about his words. Finally, realisation came like lightning illuminating moody storm clouds.

“You’re upset because you think I will accept your man-shaped form as my love and partner, and not this one. That I will only be able to truly love half of you.”

“I know it’s ridiculous. I’m happy with anything you give me.”

“What a terrible footing on which to begin our relationship. Anything I give you? No Crowley, that will not do. You are beautiful and precious to me, and I want to show you that.”

Aziraphale shifted position on the sofa so Crowley was lying on him, heavy coils resting across his chest and abdomen and between his thighs.

“Angel?”

“Crowley, my love, I was finally able to tell you I love you, and to hear you say those beautiful words to me. I believe now it is appropriate for us to kiss and hold each other for a while. Will you? Just as you are?”

Crowley leaned down a little, wide yellow eyes gazing into Aziraphale’s. The angel suddenly felt a depth of love and longing that threatened to unmoor him, radiating from his demon in waves.

“Oh, Crowley. Come here.” Gently, carefully, he drew Crowley close and kissed him softly, letting his lips brush against the scales around his mouth. When Crowley gently flicked his tongue against Aziraphale’s lips, he parted them so the demon could slip his tongue between them, exploring in fluttering licks and presses. When Aziraphale sighed contentedly and continued to press his lips to Crowley’s mouth, he felt the demon relax in his arms, coils resting more easily against Aziraphale’s body.

“You’re beautiful.” Aziraphale told him honestly, letting his hands roam all over Crowley’s body, fingertips exploring his scales. “I love how strong you are like this, and how I can get so much of you pressed against me.”

“Naughty.” Crowley teased, and Aziraphale noted with pleasure that all the tension was gone from his voice.

When Crowley bent his head to lick at Azirphale’s throat and nuzzle against his neck and shoulder, the angel encouraged him with soft sighs and long sweeps of his palms down Crowley’s back. For several long minutes there was no sound in the bookshop save for Aziraphale moaning softly when Crowley gently pulled off the angel’s bowtie and used a quick miracle to unbutton the top of his shirt so he could properly explore his collar and the top of his chest. As Crowley licked his way up Aziraphale’s neck to tease and taste his lips, the angel could do nothing but sigh and pull Crowley closer, pressing kisses against his mouth in return, hands sliding everywhere he could reach.

Aziraphale could have sworn Crowley smiled at him, somehow, as he pulled back to look at the angel.

“You love me.” He said, as if still surprised by it.

“Very much.” Aziraphale confirmed, trailing his fingers down Crowley’s underside. “You are perfect. We ought to thank the mongoose, really, for bringing us closer together.”

Crowley hissed at him, but the vehemence was rather belied by the way he rippled delightfully against Aziraphale’s stomach and thighs, and the joy radiating from him as he licked and tasted the hollow of his throat, the sensitive skin under his jaw, and the shape of his lips. When Crowley’s movements caused him to shift and press between the angel’s legs, Aziraphale bit his lip against a sudden groan, rather aware of his body’s increasingly obvious reactions to Crowley’s touch. His response didn’t escape Crowley’s notice.

“Well, angel. You really do appreciate this form.”

“Oh, hush.” Aziraphale felt himself flushing. “Be quiet and miracle my clothes away, there’s a dear.”

Crowley did so, with a sibilant laugh that seemed to catch in the air like fire. The cool air was a shock on Aziraphale’s skin, but then Crowley was pressing against him, scales sliding across his lower abdomen and inner thighs, moving faster when Aziraphale forgot himself and cried out loudly, hands grasping at Crowley.

“I ...” he paused, tried to compose himself a little. “Crowley, darling, we’ve waited so long and I do not know that I can wait any longer. I … I want you. If you … if you would like to ...”

Crowley nuzzled into the side of his neck, and Aziraphale could feel him trembling a little.

“I … looking like this?”

“Yes, if that's ... that's alright.”

Crowley made a complicated sound in his throat, then returned to his exploration of Aziraphale’s body with his tongue, lapping against his chest and stomach, flicking over his nipples until they were almost painfully hard. When he dragged his tongue up the crease of Aziraphale’s thigh, the angel’s vision almost whited out. He unthinkingly spread his thighs wider, panting as Crowley licked inside each of them, then let his tongue flicker insistently between Aziraphale’s legs, dipping just inside him.

“Don’t stop” he whispered, lust illuminating the words like lightning. “Crowley … Crowley I love you, I ….I love you, I need you by me, always ….”

“I’m here, angel.” Crowley hissed, his long coils flexing and tightening around Aziraphale’s thighs and hips, nudging his legs wider apart so Crowley could settle the weight of his body there, rippling between Aziraphale’s legs in a way that made the angel cry out hoarsely and rub up against Crowley’s body.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Crowley said quietly against his ear. “I … I really need to hear you say it.”

Aziraphale kissed gently along Crowley’s jaw.

“I want you inside me, if … if you would enjoy that.”

Crowley buried his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder at the words, laughter shaking his long coiled body.

“As if I haven’t wanted that since Eden. My angel.”

There was a shimmer of demonic power, and Aziraphale suddenly found himself miraculously open and slick. He shivered hard, back arching in anticipation.

“Now?” Crowley asked with a note of uncertainty, and Aziraphale caught the subtle way he glanced down at his own body, as if thinking Aziraphale might change his mind.

“My love, yes. Now.” Aziraphale ran his hand down Crowley’s red belly scales until he found the twin hardnesses there, stroking with one hand while his other hand reached behind Crowley’s sinuous back and pulled him closer. When Crowley pushed carefully inside him, a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine, so intense that for a moment he couldn’t do anything but cry Crowley’s name helplessly, shifting position to help him get deeper. He smiled up at Crowley, overcome with love and joy, laughing softly in delight.

“You’re so happy.” Crowley said wonderingly. “I can taste it.”

“Of course I’m happy, my darling. I finally get to be with you.”

Crowley hid his face against Aziraphale’s chest at that. The angel ran his fingers soothingly over the scales across the top of his head and down the back of his neck, cradling him close. Then he looped himself more tightly between and around Aziraphale’s thighs to make it easier to move inside him. Aziraphale kept his other hand on Crowley’s back, guiding his movements.

“I love you.” The demon said suddenly, as he moved faster, scales sliding rhythmically inside Aziraphale’s thighs and over his abdomen, pressing their bodies together.

“And I love you.” Aziraphale told him, then trailed off in a low groan as he felt Crowley moving harder inside him, every undulation causing his serpentine body to shift and press against all of Aziraphale’s most intimate places.

They were writhing faster and faster now, Aziraphale clutching desperately at Crowley and keening softly at the feel of the demon’s weight pinning him down. Mindless with pleasure, he reached for Crowley with his whole self, his innermost energy, and felt Crowley jerk and twitch at the sensation. Then he answered by reaching back, wrapping Aziraphale in stars and smoke and the spark of a bonfire against a night sky. Aziraphale had never seen anything so lovely, and he knew he had found home, and would never want any other. Then the concupiscent thrill of experiencing Crowley pushing into both his body and his soul overcame him, and his only conscious thought was Crowley’s name, shouted into the quiet air of the bookshop, even as Crowley hissed his pleasure and shuddered against him.

They lay like that for a long time, Crowley breathing softly as he rested against Aziraphale’s chest and stomach, long coils spilling open and relaxed. Aziraphale caressed his demon’s face and the length of his neck and upper back, unable to keep from beaming at him.

“Suppose I should change back.” Crowley muttered at last. “Gonna be hard to go out for crepes looking like this.”

“Crepes? How lovely. But not as lovely as you.”

“Mmm, a compliment indeed.” Crowley raised his head at last, and leaned up to gently flick his tongue against Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Stay like this as long as you like, my love. All I want is to hold you. When you’re ready, we can spend the day however you wish.”

He could have sworn Crowley grinned at that. “I think we should do that again at least twice before we even leave the couch. Have a go and see what it’s like when I have more limbs and less scales.”

“Tempter.” Aziraphale nudged a long coil playfully with his knee. “And after that?”

“After that I should imagine you’ll be agitating for those crepes. Then maybe we’ll take a walk around the city, I know it’s silly but I want to be seen out with you. Holding hands and all that. Let the world know you’re mine. We could take a stroll down the South Bank, or maybe get out of the city, take a picnic.”

“Anywhere but the zoo?”

Crowley gave an amused hiss and butted Aziraphale’s shoulder with his head.

“Yes, angel. Anywhere but the zoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are fuel for hungry authors - I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Why not check out some of my other fics. What are you in the mood for now?
> 
> Victorian AU featuring a human Aziraphale, fallen Guardian angel Crowley, and lots of fluff, romance, sex, and some stunning collaborative art? Go check out [Aurency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182472)
> 
> Delicious pining with a happy ending, featuring an account of Crowley's fall and some true!form sex? Try [The Heart Asks Pleasure First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352145).
> 
> More true!form deliciousness, featuring a cosmic meet-cute between a star-creating Throne and a gentle Principality? Check out [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192903).
> 
> Sweet post-canon Tadfield adventure, featuring an ensemble cast, a little magical summoning, Tracy finding her place in the world, and Crowley being good with kids? Try [Darksome Night and Shining Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579987).
> 
> A little gentle emotional hurt/comfort, featuring a loving Aziraphale helping Crowley through his trauma from the burning bookshop, and guest appearances from Madam Tracy and Anathema? [In These Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623877) could be just right for you.
> 
> In the mood for something longer, featuring a long slow burn, stolen kisses, and so much angst and fluff and sweetness you might need to watch your blood sugar? Dive into [All The Seasons Of My Heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640552)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://zadusk.tumblr.com) \- I'm always up for talking about Good Omens!


End file.
